Mea Culpa
by Mio A
Summary: Japón ha cambiado su ley escolar: La educación sexual deberá comenzar en secundaria alta, por lo que Tainaka Ritsu, 24 años, graduada de profesora de Solfeo y Arte, deberá cambiar su materia de enseñanza. Conoce a una alumna espectacularmente tímida, de la que no duda sentir ternura por ella. Akiyama Mio. Fic con colaboración de RisaAlbarn. Rated M. Futuro HARD LEMMON. ¡Review!
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas tardes, pípol! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Aquí empezó el calorcito, horrendo. ¿A quién no le gusta el calor como a mí? Ojalá pudiera hacer lo contrario de las golondrinas, migraría sólo cuando empiezan a elevarse las temperaturas.

Oh, dulce invierno, por favor, no te marches aún.

En fin, ¿Por dónde iba?

¡Ah, sí!

He aquí una nueva entrega de un fanfic que terminé hará unas horas.

Este fic no fue escrito sola, en absoluto. Quien me ayudó fue mi novia RisaAlbarn, insistiendo en que _"DEBE SER UN FIC"_ –Es adorable, lo sé. – por lo que, como regalo de aniversario, decidí escribírselo. Por desgracia no llegué a tiempo -cortes de luz, lejos de una pc, un ciber con filtro estricto que no me dejaba abrir ni el facebook-.

Soy un suicidio al romanticismo, _I know, I know…. Sowie,_ mi amor ~

Por lo que, por ende, el fic es entre** RisaAlbarn **y** Mio A**. (Ricchan y Mio para nuestros amigos; sí, física y hasta sentimentalmente guardamos _cierto_ parecido con ellas.)

Por motivos de longevidad, lo he dividido, gracias a mi editora estrella, en cuatro capítulos. Esta es la primera entrega.

¡Disfruten!

**DISCLAIMER: **Si K-ON fuera mío, aún seguiría editándose, piénsenlo. ~

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCIPLES OF LUST<strong>

**CAP I**

Si uno pudiera hacer el esfuerzo, elegiría de quién enamorarse. ¿Verdad? Principalmente eso pensaba Ritsu.

Tainaka Ritsu tenía 24 años, recién graduada y ex alumna de Sakuragaoka.

El primer día de clases, la recibió una extraña noticia: El gobierno de Japón, mediante voto de cámaras, había aceptado que en las escuelas se instruyera sobre educación sexual. El director habló con ella, desesperado.

Si bien, Tainaka era profesora graduada en Artes y Solfeo, ahora debería cubrir ese flamante puesto.

¿Cómo hablar de ello con jovencitas, cuyas hormonas estaban a flor de la piel? Digamos que era una desvergonzada, pero… Tampoco podía instruir a sus alumnas sobre los juguetes sexuales. Y luego ¿Qué vendría? ¿Buscar en youporn algún video sexual hetero hardcore? La idea era absurda, pero ¿Qué mas instructivo que un video de sexo? Recordó cómo encontró la sexualidad un día que estaba sola en casa y exploraba por aburrimiento su cuerpo. Joder, esa tarde había sido sublime.

Sacudió la cabeza, consternada. Basta, Ritsu, basta.

Siguió su caminata, absorta en los pensamientos, cuando creyó haber chocado con una columna.

– Ouch… Ouch –Dijo la trigueña, acariciando la frente.

–Sensei. –Escuchó.

Momento.

¡Yui tenía razón! ¡Las paredes hablan!

– ¡Maldición, deberé pagarle…!

–Sensei, lo siento. ¿Se lastimó muy fuerte?

Las paredes no eran sólo ladrillos y cemento. También poseían sentimientos.

–Estoy bien. Tranqui... –Ritsu levantó la vista. Creyó que en el golpe caminó por un túnel blanco y cruzó al otro lado.

Una morena cuyo aspecto frío contrastaba con el sutil sonrojo de sus blanquecinas mejillas, le molestaba el paso. Era seguramente de último año.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Akiyama Mio. Sensei…. –Dijo de forma educada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven profesora.

–Tainaka Ritsu, un gusto. –Tendió la mano, logrando que Akiyama se pusiera como un fósforo.

–El placer es mío. –Mio tímidamente sonrió.

La morena se ruborizó un poco y amagó para irse.

–Akiyama. –Llamó Ritsu. La aludida se sobresaltó.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Sabes dónde es la clase 21 A? Soy nueva. –Sonrió apenada.

Se limitó a seguirla, sin perderse detalle de la alumna.

¡Ritsu! ¡Despierta! ¡Es una niña! ¡Eres su profesora! Pero las chicas estaban tremendamente desarrolladas en estos tiempos. Sonrió. Mio era bonita, pero tímida. Una belleza glacial. Conocía a las de su clase.

Nakano Azusa, por ejemplo.

Una vez que llegaron al salón de clases. Tainaka agradeció a una ruborizada Akiyama y se puso en la tarima.

Observó la lista de alumnas y sonrió.

¿Así que Akiyama era la número quince? Otro dato más. La miró de soslayo. Las alumnas estaban entretenidas, sin embargo, Akiyama no dejaba de observarla. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sorprendida, apartó la vista violentamente, roja como un tomate.

Tainaka sonrió y siguió mirando la lista. ¡Manabe Nodoka! ¡Oh! Genial, la amiga de Yui estaba aquí.

Observó el banco número treinta. La intelectual alumna sonrió sorprendida al verla.

– ¡Muy bien! –golpeó enérgicamente la mesa con una sonrisa enorme. –Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu, seré su profesora de educación sexual. –Guiñó un ojo, complacida de que todas le prestaban atención. –Si todos cooperamos, serán clases divertidas y no bochornosas. Todas somos mujeres por lo que el filtro déjelo a sus padres. –Algunas sonrieron avergonzadas. –Aún así, las preguntas sobre sexualidad las harán en las últimas clases antes del parcial. –Suspiro decepcionado. –Y no veremos un video porno, seré encarcelada por corrupción de menores. –Hizo un gesto dramático con sus manos. Todas se rieron, incluso Akiyama. Bien, de a poco la tensión se iba disipando. Totalmente aliviada, Tainaka prosiguió. –Por ahora, los temas versarán sobre epidemias y pandemias. Verán que nos llevaremos muy bien, ya vendrán los temas interesaaaaaaaantes sobre qué hacer con el chico o chica que les gusta. –Ahora las jóvenes se partían de risa. –Y tendrán tan poca inocencia que los o las aterrorizarán. Bueno ¿Quién sabe qué es una epidemia y da un ejemplo?

Todas levantaron la mano. Akiyama también.

Tainaka sonrió. Este sería un excelente año.

Las horas pasaban. Los días y meses también. Tainaka amaba a sus alumnas. Eran vivaces, inteligentes, amables, con una pizca de inocencia. Eran únicas e irreemplazables. A pesar de que era el primer año que ejercía. Entre todas habían logrado un vínculo familiar y fuerte.

No iba a negarlo, esperaba ansiosa que llegara la clase para enseñar. Y se notaba que era respondida. Todas se quedaban en silencio, prestando atención.

Tenía más fama que Sawako, su gran amiga. Ambas eran locas de guerra, explosivas, ruidosas, amantes de la buena música. Habían participado en el club de Música ligera en distintas épocas. Tenían mucho en común. En principal:

**Mio Akiyama-Como conejillo de indias-Como gatito asustadizo. **

Era tan _moe_. Tan adorable, tan… Indescriptiblemente hot, sexy…

_¡Tainaka, frena de una maldita vez! _

Era terriblemente desesperanzador. Tainaka lo sabía.

Si bien, solía molestarla porque adoraba el puro arrebol en esas mejillas, lo hacía porque admiraba el cabello azabache y los ojos como cielo tormentoso.

Ritsu llegó a su departamento, tiró el bolso y se apoyó contra la puerta. Excitada. Estaba como un puto tren. Maldición.

No quería saber quién era la causante.

Un roce, una sonrisa, una caída de ojos y un _"Tainaka- Sensei!"_

Vaya mierda, joder ¡Dios!

"_Vamos a practicar masajes relajantes"_ Sí, claro Ritsu. Eres una maldita mentirosa.

Se revolvió el cabello, desesperada.

Escuchó ese gemido. Todas lo escucharon. Había que ser sordos para ignorarla.

Ella se excusó y hasta olvidó de dar tarea. Dejó a sus alumnas estupefactas. Esta vez, había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Se sentía culpable? No.

Pero podría ser denunciada, si algún mayor lo hubiera visto. Mas porque esa chica la miró y pidió perdón, ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo.

"_¿Qué te pasa Tainaka? ¡Es una menor!"_ su mente seguía recriminando libremente y hasta con saña.

Sin embargo, se levantó y fue hacia el sillón. Sus manos jugaron con los broches de la camisa amarilla. Los dedos desajustaron y el jean corrió por el mismo camino. El top y la ropa interior desaparecieron. Comenzó a masajear el cuello y recorrió con lascivia su cuerpo, imaginando que era el de ella. O que era ella la que la tocaba.

Sus dedos encontraron la incipiente humedad que la estaba torturando desde que el "_inocente"_ juego de masajes comenzó. Finalmente, empezó a acariciar el clítoris de manera delicada. Hacía meses que no se tocaba.

¿Por qué ella?

Paulatinamente, aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo descargas eléctricas recorrer su lujurioso cuerpo. Empezaba a elevar su temperatura corporal. El corazón bombardeó enloquecido, la respiración se hizo entrecortada.

Tenía miedo de seguir las caricias, mejor dicho, de aumentar la velocidad. Para evitarlo, optó por penetrarse

–Dios…

Un solo gemido, moviendo sus dedos, entrando, saliendo, jugando con el clítoris. Finalmente, cansada de divertirse, se abandonó al desenfreno, al éxtasis.

Terminó en un orgasmo tan potente que pensó derretirse.

No podía dejar de acariciarse.

Sus ojos. Grises. Impresionantes.

Sus labios. Rosados. Inalcanzables.

Su piel. Blanca. Imposible.

El cabello. Negro. Inhabilitada.

"_Sensei…"_

Luego. La paz. Inexcusable.

– ¡Akiyama!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la primera entrega.<strong>

_N de A(s):_ Un review alimenta nuestras almas como si fuera un pote de helado en una noche de cuarenta grados de calor, a las cuatro de la madrugada.

¡Así que escriban, son lindos, es sólo un par de palabritas y lo más lindo del mundo, gratis!

Se nos cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, sí. Aquí, reportándome –Otra vez- para seguir la continuación de este fanfic.

Estoy pasmada por la rapidez de los reviews, debo decirles, mi novia también –Ella me avisaba constantemente cuando alguien de ustedes contestaba, es un amor –. La emoción nos pudo, la señorita RisaAlbarn insistió que tardara menos de tres días en publicar la segunda parte.

Así que, para su placer –Y qué mal que suena esto xDDD –, les paso a presentar la segunda y anteúltima parte.

Sí, tiene LEMMON, o lime para su enorme goce –Y seguimos con los dobles sentidos ¡Yay! –.

Esperamos de corazón que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Si K-ON! Fuera mío, imagínense la cantidad de Mitsu que tendría el manga~

* * *

><p><strong>MEA CULPA<strong>

**CAP II**

Mio caminaba hacia su casa. Estaba pensativa, aún anonadada por lo que había sucedido en clases.

La profesora Tainaka era increíble. Con ella, su timidez había desaparecido, a pesar de sentirse violentada cada vez que se metía con su persona para hacer una jugarreta. Hoy no había sido excepción.

Sin embargo, aunque fuera molesta, sentía una conexión imposible de describir.

Sonrió.

La había ayudado a enfrentar sus miedos, aceptar y amar su cuerpo. Lo explicaba a todas, pero Mio lo tomaba personal. Incluso la guió para aceptar su amor por la música, se había convertido en una excelente bajista.

Ritsu había re-abierto el Club de Música Ligera, con ayuda de Yamanaka. Eran ella, Ui Hirasawa y Mio las pertenecientes estudiantes con ayuda de Sawako también. Se incorporaron ambas profesoras y una chica adinerada hasta sus tupidas cejas y no era literal. Tsumugi Kotobuki. La batería de Tainaka era rápida, energética. Mugi hacía la base musical, una increíble compositora.

A pesar de los quejidos de Tainaka, Mio era quien componía las letras _"asquerosamente melosas e incomprensibles."_

Fue la primera vez que Tainaka recibió un golpe de reproche. Luego cayó en cuenta, quiso disculparse y sin embargo, la fantástica risa, hizo notar que no había problema.

En clases, era otra persona. No abandonaba el carácter optimista, aún cuando éste pusiera rojas hasta las orejas a sus pueriles alumnas.

Pero hoy… Hoy todo había sido diferente. Cuando tiró la idea, como compinches que eran, se ofreció. Sus dedos eran fuertes, precisos, relajantes. Y luego, bajó del cuello hasta la espalda. Las palmas de las manos de la profesora eran expertas, decididas. Sin embargo, subió, mientras explicaba los beneficios de los masajes como relajante muscular antes del sexo, hasta su cuello y de allí al cuero cabelludo. Esos dedos lograron que su cerebro pidiera pase libre a la cordura. Las caricias tenían indudablemente un carácter más sexual. Despacio, lento, preciso, parecía que no estaba tocando su pelo sino una parte íntima. Se reprochó al pensar algo tan desvergonzado, pero lo confirmó cuando sus pechos gentilmente se apoyaron en la espalda de la morena, la respiración estaba en su cuello, de forma entrecortada y sus dedos…

Dios, se movían de una manera irreproducible.

Gimió en voz alta. Todas lo escucharon.

Tainaka se levantó con una excusa estúpida y ni se presentó en el club, luego del incidente.

Dejó a Mio preocupada; aún la mirada de sus compañeras la acusaba donde fuera. Algunas lo dijeron:

–Excitaste a la profesora Tainaka, Akiyama-san.

No lo creía posible. Más que nada porque a la profesora le encantaba casi hacerle bullying. Nadie conocía a Tainaka y Yamanaka, mejor que Ui, Tsumugi y Mio. Nadie.

– ¿Qué hice mal? –Se preguntó, caminando por la calle. La escuchó agitada. Entrecortada. Como si estuviera teniendo relaciones, como en los libros que una vez encontró en la biblioteca de su madre. No es que leyera mucho, era muy tímida para sus diecisiete años. Inconscientemente, se acarició la cabeza. No hay forma que pudiera reproducir lo que había hecho. En absoluto. –Tainaka-Sensei

– ¿Si?

Mio sintió un infarto antes de voltearse. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, con una sonrisa compradora.

– ¡Tainaka Sensei! –La retó.

–Ritsu. A Secas. Akiyama. No estamos en clase.

–Ritsu, entonces, llámame Mio. –La chica sonrió.

Ritsu tendió su mano y sonriendo dijo.

–Mio-chuan, yo soy Ritsu para ti. –Guiñó un ojo.

La aludida se sonrojó. Fuera de clases, la mujer era seductora, arrolladora, un tanto tomboy con un magnetismo impresionante. Sus ojos tenían incluso otro brillo,

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Me asustaste! ¡Baka!

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa se hizo enigmática.

–No me sentía demasiado bien.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hace afuera?

– ¡Wow! ¡Qué controladora! –Jugueteó, despeinándola. –Estoy comprando comida para la cena, Mio-Chuan. –Le mostró las bolsas.

–Vamos, déjame que te acompañe. –Mio se las arrebató y observando a Ritsu quien sonrió amablemente, comenzó a caminar.

"_Lo siento, Akiyama-San"_

–Es por aquí. –Ritsu la guió.

Hablaron en el camino. Tenían más en común de lo que imaginaban. Se llevaban de maravilla.

Una vez que llegaron, Tainaka sonrió y despidió con un abrazo a su alumna. Akiyama quedó con el corazón latiendo a tope, cuando la sintió tan cerca. Había sido un bonito gesto, pero como en la mañana, sintió una atmósfera de sensualidad.

Mio llegó a su casa, aún sorprendida por la calidez de Tainaka fuera de clases.

No podía ser bajo ningún término que la atenta, dulce y alocada profesora Tainaka hubiera estado excitada cuando le acariciaba el cuerpo. Dios. Sonaba tan sexual.

Se estremeció.

Sintió una incomodidad en su entrepierna pero no quería prestar atención a ello. El calor le corroía la piel, todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta.

–Joder, ¿Qué me pasa?

Deseó tener a Tainaka ahora mismo, pero ¿Qué diría?

"_Profesora, creo que estoy húmeda en la entrepierna, ¿A qué se debe? Sólo pienso en usted y en sus masajes relajantes"_

Sí, claro, Mio. Qué inteligente eres.

Observó la foto que tenía con ella, en una de las tantas clases que terminaron en el club de Música Ligera, risas y fiesta de té.

Ese día Ritsu confesó pisar su diadema y romperla.

Al ser temprano, no había nada abierto y estaba lejos de casa. Ese cabello en sus ojos, la hacía ver hermosa. Era un aspecto de transición entre su inevitable femineidad y su estilo tan_ "boyish"_

No era una novedad que Tainaka siempre lograra que sus alumnas hablaran de ella. Era guapa, sensual, inocente...

Todas esas cualidades se centraban en su persona.

–Nadie te conoce como yo.

Acarició la foto.

–Tú eres mi amiga. Mi consejera.

Centró la caricia en Ritsu.

–Eres MI Ritsu Tainaka. De nadie más.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

–Eres a quién vi hermosa el primer día de clases.

Se acostó en su cama.

–Nadie tiene derecho a reclamarte.

Volvió a morderse.

–Eres imposible, inalcanzable, la edad, profesión, todo.

Cerró los ojos, el corazón ardía.

–Me descubrí, gracias a ti.

Apretó violentamente los labios.

–Soy una rara. Dios santo.

Sus labios temblaron.

–Te amo, me gustas, me enamoré de ti.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

–Eres mi persona _especial. _

Rompió a llorar, abrazando la foto, rota de dolor. Nadie jamás dudaría de la sexualidad de Mio a no ser que la vieran sollozando por amor. Amaba a su profesora, lo daba todo por Tainaka.

Lo había aceptado. Se había enamorado de verdad, inocentemente, como jamás lo imaginó. Sus lágrimas mojaban a Usa-chan, tan callada como siempre.

–Ojalá me amaras, Tainaka Sensei –Dijo en un ruego virginal, mientras con suavidad, se acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo Ritsu, de forma juguetona. Intentó reproducir sus masajes, pero era que sus dedos solían ser mejores. Quizás tenía más experiencia que ella, su sensualidad habría atraído a innumerables chicos en la juventud. Los envidiaba y eso era sano, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? –Haría todo por ti. –Susurró y las lágrimas salían a borbotones. –Tócame una vez más. –Estaba confundida. –Para saber si… Si… Logré excitarte… Para… –Bajó su mano y rozó tímidamente sus pechos. Realmente no entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. Se sentía raro. Descendió, explorando un poco más, con curiosidad. Ahí abajo ardía, palpitaba, era un fuego indescriptible. Se sobresaltó y trató de levantarse. ¿Qué rayos era todo esto? Volvió a tocarse, totalmente consternada. Mojada. Era extraño. No era igual que el sudor. Ahondó sus dedos, por debajo de la falda, sin dejar de ruborizarse. Traspasó sus labios mayores para acariciar los menores. Luego encontró lo que en anatomía se llamaba clítoris. Joder. El sólo rozarlo la desesperó. Hizo un sobre esfuerzo para parar. Era raro que pudiera estar sola en casa.

Siguió explorándose y sus dedos se acostumbraron a la humedad, encontraron la parte más privada. Toda la vida se preguntó dónde los hombres penetraban a las mujeres y sentía pavor de descubrirlo. Deslizó un dedo en su interior. Dolió.

Gimió.

¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Para ya! ¡YA!

Se incorporó asustada, corrió al baño a quitarse toda esa humedad y limpiar su mano, además de cambiarse. Estaba avergonzada, sin palabras.

Temblaba descontroladamente, sus manos la delataban; igual en la cena, aunque sus padres jamás lo notaron. Ritsu debía tener las respuestas a lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no tenía clases con ella en una semana.

Suspiró.

Una semana. Era demasiado. Muchísimo tiempo, necesitaba respuestas y estaba segura que ellas las tenía.

Esta semana había festividades, por lo que no habría clases e hicieron un feriado puente.

Mio pasó los momentos de mayor incertidumbre, su cuerpo temblaba de placer al sólo recordar lo que había pasado ese día que estaba sola en casa.

Todos los días observaba las fotos de ambas. La extrañaba demasiado. No podía evitarlo.

Escribió las canciones más bellas, como "_Fuyu no Hi",_ centrándose en su profesora y _"No, Thakyou". _

Su profesora era la Musa secreta.

Un día salió a caminar y fue a su departamento.

Quiso tocar la puerta pero antes de ello, encontró a un chico abriéndola.

No sabía qué pensar.

Bueno, no era que Ritsu iba a ser virgen pero…

– ¿Hola? –Preguntó. Sus ojos ámbar estaban curiosos.

– Yo… Uhmmm. –Mio miró al piso, aún consternada.

–Ritsu, hay una chica aquí ¿Es tu amiga? –Preguntó el joven que debía tener la edad de Mio.

La morena se sintió intimidada, pero se obligó a afrontar sus mayores inquietudes.

Ritsu apareció. Vestía de forma casual, con un polo de color amarillo y unos jeans de color azul mar que eran holgados. Le quedaban maravillosos. No pudo observarla con avidez, sintiéndose una mirona.

No llevaba diadema, pero se arreglaba el cabello mojado, atando el flequillo en una coleta, que le quedaba simpática.

–Ho… ¡Wow! ¡Mio! ¡Entra! ¿Qué haces aquí parada? ¡Satoshi, idiota! –Reprendió al chico.

– ¡Hey! ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es?

–Es Mio Akiyama y no sé cómo, pero debiste saberlo.

–No tiene sentido.

–Lo tiene. A mi modo.

– ¡Bah!

Mio los miraba como si fuera un partido de ping-pong. Sonrió, la manera que se trataban era simpática. Ni siquiera el demonio interno pudo aparecer. No había chance alguna.

–Disculpa al cabeza hueca de mi hermanito.

¡Hermano! ¡Joder, si eran iguales!

–No hay drama, yo…

– ¡Saluda, maleducado! –Lo obligó a agacharse con la mano, en forma de reverencia.

–Un placer, Satoshi Tainaka.

–El mío es Akiyama Mio… –Dijo tímidamente la chica, ruborizándose de manera furiosa.

Ambos hermanos la observaron, parpadeando a la par. Sonrieron sincronizados y Ritsu hizo una especie de saludo educado.

–Entra, Mio- Chuan. No tengas vergüenza.

–Con su permiso… – Susurró, antes de entrar al departamento ordenado.

– ¿Te quedas a cenar?

–Claro que sí. –Ritsu apretujó contra a Mio contra su cuerpo, cariñosamente. – ¿Te gusta la pizza?

–S…Sí –Mio no podía literalmente decir nada más que fuera mínimo coherente. El aroma de Ritsu la embriagaba como el mejor de los alcoholes.

No supo cómo pero se vio envuelta en una velada alocada entre los Tainaka. Ambos hermanos eran excepcionalmente increíbles. Como anfitriones, como compinches. Eran muy compañeros.

Resultó que Ritsu y él vivían juntos ya que Satoshi estudiaba en los alrededores, los padres residían lejos, en el campo, y Ritsu, obviamente, era la profesora.

Trabó buena amistad con el joven Tainaka, mientras Ritsu cocinaba para los tres.

A pesar de que Ritsu era un tiro al aire, su arte culinario era de envidia, incluso mejor que el de la señora Akiyama.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio, se quedó mirando una película; –No era de terror. –comieron helado y se rieron mucho.

Mio estaba feliz. Se llevaba de maravilla, fingía enojarse cuando Ritsu la asustaba; pero su reacción "_moe"_ era droga para la profesora y no podía negárselo.

Satoshi las observaba. Sabía que aquí había algo más, lo vio en los ojos de Mio cuando sin querer, Ritsu rozó sus dedos con los de ella.

Debía irse y dejarlas solas.

Pero ¡Mio era la alumna de su hermana! ¿Qué iba hacer si alguien las veía tan unidas?

Entonces, lo recordó.

Ritsu era la tutora de Mio en el Club de Música Ligera. Genial, todo arreglado.

– ¡Voy a la casa de los chicos! –Dijo luego de volver del baño, poniéndose la campera antes de marchar.

–Okay… ¿Quién es el chiquitito de Ricchan? –Exclamó vivarachamente la chica a sabiendas de su reacción, abriendo los brazos como si fuera un bebé.

Tainaka Satoshi se ruborizó pero fue en busca del calor de su hermana mayor.

–Recuerda que es tu alumna –Señaló simplemente, como una oscura sonrisa antes de separarse de una helada y roja Ritsu. Se marchó dando un beso en la mejilla a Mio.

Ritsu se quedó callada, mirando al piso. ¿Tanto se notaba? ¡Dios! Eso no podía ser cierto.

–E…Entonces… –Dijo Mio, al ver la lejanía de Ritsu. – ¿Lavo los platos?

–Sí… –Dijo una silenciosa Ritsu.

Mio, aún extrañada fue a la cocina. Fregó todo, preocupada. ¿Qué había sucedido? Esa no era Ritsu. Terminó de asear y observó que ella miraba la tele como ausente. Ok, algo sucedió.

"_¿En qué la cagaste ahora, Mio?"_

Se sentó lentamente a su lado y la miró, antes de hacer como que se interesaba por otra cosa.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto? –Susurró Tainaka. –Pero jamás lo delates, por favor.

–Puedes confiar en mí.

–Yamanaka y Kotobuki tienen algo.

"_Lo siento, Sawa-chan esto lo arreglamos y así se hará."_

Mio observó a la nada, consternada.

– Vaya…

–Terrible ¿Verdad?

– ¿Qué? ¡Es hermoso! Mugi-chan es muy madura y se enamoró hace mucho de Yamanaka. Ya era hora.

–Son profesora y alumna.

–Por lo que queda de años de cursada… Para el amor no hay edad.

Ritsu se sintió más aliviada.

"_Bueno, Akiyama-san, estoy enamorada de ti"_

No qué va, no era tan tonta ¿Y si no gustaba de ella, si no le correspondía? ¿Si buscaba provocarla para hacer una denuncia?

– ¿Tú crees? –Ritsu se miró las uñas, ocultando nerviosismo.

– ¡Dios! ¡La hora que es! –Dijo Mio, mirando su reloj. –Ritsu, tengo que ir a casa antes de que me maten. –Escuchó una risita y observó una alocada mirada de Tainaka.

– ¿Quién dijo que te irás? ¡Ahora me perteneces!

Mio se asustó y la golpeó fuertemente.

* * *

><p>–Dolió. –Se quejaba la profesora, mientras caminaban por la calle, acariciando el golpe y emitiendo tiernos gemidos de dolor. Mio la miró con reproche.<p>

–Eso le sucede por hacerse la psicópata. –Se frenó.

– ¿Llegamos? ¡Vaya que estamos cerca!

–Mi casa está a mitad de la calle… Así que… –Mio se ruborizó.

– ¿Mmh?

–Nos vemos mañana ¿Ne?

-¡Exacto! ¡Prepara tus inquietudes!

Mio sonrió.

–Trataré.

– ¡Lo tomo por hecho! –Ritsu tocó la punta de su nariz, haciendo que la morena se ruborizara con una risita.

– ¡Exacto! Bueno, nos vemos.

–Sip. –Ritsu se acercó con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Mio no supo si fue real o no.

Le pareció sentir un sutil roce en sus labios, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, la boca de Ritsu estaba en la mejilla. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

–Yo… Yo…

–Nos vemos mañana ¿Ne?

–Claro…

Ritsu saludó con la mano y se marchó antes de ver a Mio desaparecer. Se acarició el labio inferior, contentísima pero con una sonrisa discreta.

–Valió la pena besarte, Mio. Te amo. –Miró las estrellas y se fue a casa, feliz.

**Fin de la primera entrega.**

* * *

><p><em>N de A(s): <em>Chan- Chan- Chan ; segunda entrega, finalizada ¡Yay! Esperamos muchos reviews, pronto, más de lo que creen, se vendrá el tan esperado lemmon (?.

Manténganse en sintonía, por este mismo canal y a la misma hora, les haremos sus sueños realidad XDDD

¡Esperamos Reviews, que nada cuestan y alimentan nuestro monstruito interior!

Gracias por la lectura ~.

_¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!_

**NOTA:** Por motivos de distancia, no hemos podido hacernos una foto, querida/o Gaby. En cuando se pueda, no dudes que subiremos una ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Sábado 25/10/14_

**Queridas personas lectoras de este fanfic:**

¡Sigue la ola de calor! No lo aguanto más, es tedioso, húmedo, hace que las alergias se multipliquen y bueno, cosas varias que mejor ni mencionar. La gente va por las calles de malhumor, eso también es incómodo.

Dejo mis quejas de niñita XD y les comento. Con RisaAlbarn hemos decidido hacer lo siguiente:

Dentro de tres días a partir de esta publicación, estará el capítulo final. No se desanimen, les tenemos otra sorpresa para su enorme placer –Y aquí comenzamos con los dobles sentidos xDD. – que se sabrá en el capítulo final.

No sabemos cómo agradecer el hecho de que dejen reviews. Realmente nos ha tomado a ambas por sorpresa. La página de fanfiction de K-ON está muy decaída desde su final y aún más, cuando el autor dejó de escribir esta maravillosa historia. Me refiero a la productividad de fanfics y reviews.

Ojalá algún día Kakifly recapacite y siga haciéndolo, porque la historia da para muchísimo más. Sólo un poco de imaginación. Aunque es cierto también, se complica a la hora de tener a las chicas separadas. No todo es imposible. Podría hacer estos últimos capítulos, la graduación de Azunyan y directamente que esté en la universidad con las demás, junto con sus amigas del nuevo club de Música Ligera.

Bueno, es sólo una idea de lo que podría ser.

Más allá de eso, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo. Pero también nos encantaría, si no es mucho pedir, que pongan sus nombres, porque así, en el capítulo final, se agradecerá personalmente.

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado :

**Disclaimer **_: _Que no, K-ON no es mío, punto final (?) es de un señorito nipón que se ha tomado un hiatus muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP III<strong>

Al otro día, Mio se despertó con una extraña sensación. Algo sucedería hoy. Estaba segura. Algo raro.

Fue a clases, tranquilamente, hasta llegar y observó que Tainaka-Sensei estaba entretenida leyendo en el aula. Todas las alumnas se precipitaron preguntando por ella, que cómo estaba, si se sentía bien. A Mio le molestó muchísimo esa actitud, más que nada, la dulce y extraña sonrisa de la trigueña, como si estuviera muy feliz. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Llegó a su banco, saludando escuetamente a la profesora. Ritsu le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, logrando que Mio se ruborizara más. Observó a la chica de ojos miel, curiosamente.

–Tainaka-Sensei ¿Qué enseñará? ¿Está en el libro?

–Sacad el libro. –Ritsu vio cómo todas hicieron caso. –Y volvedlo a guardar –Rió.

Mio le echó un vistazo, estupefacta.

– ¿Pero de qué va la clase? –Guardó el libro miro atónita.

–Educación sexual –Impuso, sonriendo.

–Adelante. –Mio susurró sacando una lapicera y una hoja, ocultando el sonrojo en el pelo.

–Venga, va, chicas, hoy es el dí a para que preguntéis vuestras dudas.

Mío se quedó callada un rato pero levantó la mano, tímidamente.

-Sí, Akiyama –La señaló con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué dudas tienes? –Caminó hacia el banco de la mencionada.

La morocha se acercó al oído y susurró:

–Qué es…. ¿Masturbación?

Ritsu se sentó delante de su mesa, en cuclillas, con las manos cruzadas, sonriendo.

–Es darte placer a tu mismo, además para conocer tu propio cuerpo. –Una tierna risita cruzó su rostro y se levantó. – ¿Más preguntas?

Mio quedó en silencio, roja como un tomate, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

–N-no…. –Respondió por su parte.

Ritsu retornó a la tarima y respondió un par de preguntas curiosas, mientras Mio la observaba de soslayo, ruborizándose a cada sonrisa de la chica.

– ¿Más preguntas? –La trigueña siguió echando miradas, riendo mientras se dirigía a la clase. Por una extraña razón, a medida que Ritsu la observaba, Mio se tapaba más en el pelo. Aún así, levantó el dedo índice, con mucha timidez. La profesora notó el movimiento y dirigió a su alumna. – ¿Sí? –Se apoyó en la mesa con el codo.

Mio se acercó al oído, con la voz temblando; bajó el tono.

– ¿Podría ser más descriptiva? Yo… Es que es la primera vez que sé de esto… Lo escucho de otras chicas, pero la definición del libro, es que me lía… –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, roja como un tomate. Suspiró –Perdón por insistir.

Ritsu le acarició un mechón de cabello con su dedo índice y sonrió.

–¿Te refieres a la masturbación? Ningún problema. ¿No te sabe mal si también lo explico para toda la clase?

Mio asintió, cortadamente.

–Como más guste… –Se mordió las uñas, preocupada por el qué dirán de sus compañeras. Ritsu volvió a la tarima, con otra sonrisa.

–Ahora hablaremos en concreto de la masturbación –Le guiñó el ojo a la morena, quien miró la mesa, sintiendo que el corazón latía a mil por hora. No se atrevía a levantar la vista. –Como he dicho la masturbación es darte placer a ti mismo y poder conocer tu cuerpo. – Mio la escuchaba atentamente, oía a las demás cuchichear, pero no la contemplaba. – ¿Qué es darte placer? Seguro que habréis oído hablar de los orgasmos a los que puedes llegar. Aún así, aunque parezca mentira se puede y no siempre ha de ser así ¿Cómo te das placer? ¿O cómo te masturbas? Eso va a tu gusto. Puedes acariciarte, puedes tocar tu intimidad... –Akiyama abrió los ojos, a pesar de que intentaba refrenar el torrente de emociones al escuchar a Tainaka decir esto. Tragó pesadamente, abriendo los labios. Su mano se posicionó en la rodilla, arrugando el uniforme. Cruzó los pies, y trató de parecer desinteresada. A pesar de ello, sabía lo que estaba pasando era más allá de una simple pregunta. Era un todo. Su cosmos, Universo. –Va al gusto de cada uno por eso os recomiendo que exploréis vosotros mismos. Con eso vamos al tercer punto ¿Cómo masturbándote conoces tu cuerpo? No sólo conoces tu cuerpo además si algún dí a tenéis pareja, sabrás que cosas te gustan y podréis compartir explorando el cuerpo de tu compañero o compañera –Mio apoyó la barbilla en su palma de la mano y sabía que estaba a punto de estallar, de estallar de placer y todo lo que eso conllevaba. La voz de Tainaka la seducía, excitaba. Quizás no estaba siendo totalmente explícita. Consternada, subió su mano por la cara de sus muslos, pero rápidamente volvió a su posición inicial, haciendo un ruido al chocarse con el filo de la mesa. Se acarició el golpe, pero no la miró, ni a ella ni a nadie. Estaba metida en su mundo, un tanto asustada. – Compartir el placer es otro punto. No todo es sexo. : Ni todo sexo es penetración. Hay muchas maneras de disfrutar… Y no importa si te gustan los chicos, o las chicas o las dos cosas. Cada cual tendrá sus diferencias, depende de tu pareja si queréis lo "_típico_" o probas cosas diferentes. Como por ejemplo: "_hoy sólo nos besaremos en la boca e intentaremos darlo todo más caricias; pero centrándoos en la boca"_ ¿Quién dice que esto no es sexo? –Rió. -Con un poco de imaginación, puedes hacer de todo –Tomó el libro, dudando. –"_Masturbar implica contacto con la mano. Masturbar implica placer-Masturbar puede volver decir, llegar al orgasmo. Una persona puede masturbarse a sí misma o puede ser masturbada por otra persona para obtener placer. Una persona puede masturbar a otra para producirle placer. El placer se puede obtener tocando los órganos sexuales y otras partes del cuerpo"_. Esto es el Diario Rojo de Carlota. –Dejó de citar.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior y sin aguantarlo se levantó de la silla.

–Creo que me lastimé feo la mano. Necesito ir a la enfermería. ¿Puedo? –Tartamudeó, sin mirarla a los ojos. Ritsu la observó confundida, sin entender qué le pasaba.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha sido?

– Olvidé que estaba el banco y me di la mano contra él. Sólo quiero un poco de hielo –Era mentira, pero intentaba sonar real.

– Vamos, voy contigo. –Pasó su brazo por el hombro. – ¡Manabe, te dejo al mando de mientras! Coged el libro y leed el tema "_Masturbación_". –Con cuidado, la llevó hasta fuera de la clase. Mio abrió los ojos horrorizada y dejó que la guiase, el plan no había salido bien. El golpe se puso rojo y de la cara, no bajaba del carmesí…

– No-n-no ha-hacía falta...

Tainaka la miró curiosa.

– Mio…Estás muy roja. –Puso su otra mano en la frente- Quizás también tienes fiebre. Vamos…

– No... No... Yo... Ritsu... Sólo me dio vergüenza saber tanto y dije una mentira. Perdón pero es que... No estoy acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cosas. –Estaba a punto de llorar, lo sabía, pero trató de refrenar las lágrimas. –Perdón…

Ritsu la miró apenada pero dijo:

– Ve a limpiarte la cara y vuelve a clase. –Regresó al aula, dando un portazo.

Mio tragó pesadamente y corrió hacia el baño, a punto de quebrarse de nervios. Miró al techo antes de encerrarse todo lo que restaba de la clase.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… – Susurró, desabotonándose la camisa y subiendo un poco más la mano por el muslo, sabiendo qué podía tocar. Con vergüenza, acarició su intimidad, despacio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, shockeada de estar húmeda y no pudo evitar susurrar _ese_ nombre. –Lo siento, Ricchan…

Al acabar la clase, Tainaka fue a la clase de profesores, tomando nota mental de que Mio no había vuelto.

Akiyama se había abandonado al placer que le producía tocar su intimidad, imaginando que era la profesora que tanto amaba, semi –desnuda, intentando llegar al orgasmo que había mencionado; asustada de que alguien entrara. ¿Qué excusa podrías dar cuando te toman con la guardia baja? Escuchó pasos cercanos, apuró las caricias lo más posible.

–Ritsu… –Suspiró en voz alta.

La mencionada seguía por los pasillos, preocupada, preguntando a las alumnas:

–Hey, ¿Habéis visto a Akiyama Mio? ¿No...? ¿Tampoco? –Una que otra alumna simpática se dirigía a Ritsu, preguntando qué pasaba. Ella le explicaba, pero no había respuesta afirmativa. Tomando prisa, fue hacia el aula de profesores.

–Ritsu… –La morena apuró las caricias, escuchando atentamente los pasos. –Rit…su… –Suspiró en voz alta, acariciando sus pezones y sintiéndolos endurecidos.

Tainaka seguía por los pasillos, preguntando a las alumnas sobre la persona olvidada.

–Hey, ¿Habéis visto a Mio Akiyama del aula 21 A?

La extraviada, había llegado a la culminación, gritando el nombre de Tainaka fuerte y claro; resguardándose en la creencia de que había personas deambulando y haciendo ruido. Se sentía pesada, derrotada, pero aún mantenía su respiración alterada.

–Tenía razón. Joder… –A pesar de que debería vestirse, seguía con el bra fuera de lugar, la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad y la falda desarreglada; cayendo contra el piso, hundida en el sopor post-orgasmo. –Ri…Ritsu… Lo siento tanto…

**Fin de la tercera entrega.**

* * *

><p><em>NdeA(s): <em>Fue corto. No nos odien por eso, pero preferimos dejar todo lo lindo para el final *guiño-guiño*. Sin más, ya dije por ambas: Coloquen el nombre cuando son guest, aunque sea un avatar, para hacer personalizado el agradecimiento cuando se termine esta historia.

Ahora sí, ¡Reviews!

**PD1**: Dicen que el domingo va a llover (?).

**PD2:** Tengo ganas de comer Pizza, Coca-Cola y helado.

**PD3:** Ahora sí, dejo de hacer tonterías y les cuento el porqué de tantas Post Datas xD. Hace unos días vengo madurando la idea de hacer una segunda parte de "Kaidan no Kaidan", la historia donde Mio es vampiresa y Ritsu la tierna y pobre niña que cae en sus brazos – y esta vez no es sarcasmo xD-.

Así que RisaAlbarn, mi amor, mi cielo, mi todo; y querida/os lectora/es: Se vendrá un spin off de Kaidan no Kaidan para diciembre-Enero o quizás antes.

¡Se los quiere y apapacha!


	4. Chapter 4

Me siento tan culpable. Tan culpable. Sientan la culpa, por favor. ¡Siéntanla, dije!

En fin. ¿Recuerdan el calor?

Bueno, bajó la temperatura con todo. Pero cuando digo así, es porque es así.

¡Se vino el vendaval, El Niño, Katrina y no sé quién más, pero esto era un concierto de rayos, truenos, tornados, ciclones y lo que se les ocurra! Las piedras eran enormes, Elsa nos odia, lo sabemos (?).

Hay poblados enteros que quedaron bajo agua, pasó un tornado cerca de casa. Me salvé de pura suerte, a decir verdad.

No sé, gente, de 40ºC pasamos a 15ºC, en un día. Increíble.

Además tuve un fin de semana bastante agitado. Cumpleaños, funciones teatrales que dar y encima de eso, ensayo. Estoy hecha polvo, _"del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos"_, -Hey, qué aquí _"hacer el amor"_ es _"echar un polvo"_, además de otras acepciones… ¿A eso se refieren? xD - pero eso no es todo. ¡Tengo seis parciales-finales que dar! Mátenme, ¡Por favor!

Sé que mi vida es de poca importancia, I know, I know, pero más allá de eso, realmente tenía el diablito que decía _"No entregaste el capítulo final, mala escritora"._ (Mi novia, quien no dijo lo de "_mala escritora_" pero atenta como siempre con ustedes, colaboró en ello también. Te amo. )

Para que vean que no soy TAN mala, les cuento que mientras hablo con ustedes, debería estar haciendo un resumen. Pero estudié todo el día, la cabeza se me parte.

Sin preámbulos, les presento la cuarta y última entrega de este fanfic.

¡Disfruten!

¡Sí, con doble sentido y todo!

Los quiero.

**Disclaimer:** Esto definitivamente creo que jamás llegaría a ser parte de K-ON!, así que la historia es mía, menos los personajes. Lo siento Kakifly XDDD

* * *

><p><strong>MEA CULPA. <strong>

**CAP. IV:**

**FINAL. **

La trigueña llegó al aula de los profesores exhausta, fue aún así, energéticamente a sentarse en el sitio, derrumbándose con tristeza.

– ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué he hecho? –Se revolvió todo el cabello, quitando la diadema.

Mio, por arte de magia, se levantó rápidamente. Sacudió la cabeza y raudamente se dirigió al aula de los profesores, para dar la explicación más ridícula de su vida. Entró sin avisar y la vio ahí, tan deprimida que le rompió el corazón.

–Lo siento, Ritsu... –Susurró agitadamente. –Digo, profesora Tainaka...

La ex baterista, miró, sorprendida, levantando la cabeza de la mesa. Se colocó el cabello hacia atrás, intentando que no se notaran los nervios a flor de piel.

– Por Dios, Akiyama... ¿Por qué no volviste a clase? Estáis en mi tutela cuándo os toca conmigo.

La pobre chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró enseguida al notar a la mayor enojada.

–Lo siento. Sólo tuve un percance y no podía volver... Lo siento... Mi mano está bien. –Le mostró, inocentemente.

Ritsu miró hacia un lado y dijo con saña:

–Si has dicho que mentiste. –Volvió a removerse el cabello. –Vete de la vista antes de que se me ocurra ponerte un comunicado de incidencias. –Dijo fríamente, haciendo con la mano un _"Que te vayas"._ Regresó a dejar la cabeza sobre la otra mano.

–Lo siento. –Los ojos de Mio se llenaron de lágrimas. Caminó hacia donde Ritsu pudiera verla. –De verdad, lo siento profesora. Hágame cinco o diez comunicados. Que me expulsen. Lo merezco, lo sé, pero... Lo siento...

Ritsu no la miró ni una sola vez y se desplomó de nuevo en la mesa.

–Eso lo dicen todos. –Dijo como última cosa, sin moverse, regresando a hacer con la mano "_Que te vayas"_

–Me estaba masturbando. –Soltó antes de cubrir su boca con las manos, consternada. – ¿Contenta?

La chica de ojos miel levantó la cabeza, confundida.

–Soy tu profesora de educación sexual, claro. Me parece genial, pero dos cosas: –Puso su mano en la frente. – No tenías porque decírmelo, es tu intimidad; la otra: Lo que has dicho pues, ya está. No pasa nada, no quiero saber el por qué, pero que no vuelva a pasar. Si vuelves a faltar a mi clase sin justificante no te lo dejaré pasar. Y no importará el motivo. Vete ya, por Dios. –Yamanaka era una de las tantas profesoras que la miraban extrañada al escucharla decir algo que se supone que una profesora no debería. Siendo o no de una materia tan delicada como esa. Frunció el entrecejo. Sawako no era idiota, Akiyama se moría por Tainaka hacía tiempo, pero que Ricchan dejara al descubierto sus sentimientos no era algo recomendable. Podría perder su matrícula. Ser encarcelada. Todo.

Se acercó preventivamente a una sulfurada Tainaka, pero susurró con voz maternal.

–No la pierdas. Aún así, ten cuidado.

–No se puede.

–Ritsu… Era verdad lo de Mugi y yo… –La trigueña la miró estupefacta. Sawako sonrió, asintiendo. –Es hora de que seas feliz. Si Mio es la chica, tienes que luchar por ella. Te cubriré las espaldas en todo momento, como siempre haces conmigo. Amigas para siempre ¿Verdad?

Mio, quien no se había marchado, aún en su propio mundo, la miró totalmente enojada. Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su rostro. Se dio la media vuelta y dio un portazo.

– ¡IDIOTA!

Al marcharse la ejemplar alumna, los profesores ajenos a la conversación de Sawako, preguntaron qué mierda le pasaba.

¡Cómo había dicho eso!

Aún con la cabeza hecha un bombo, Tainaka decidió irse del aula para buscar un sitio tranquilo.

Mio estaba en el patio de la terraza, llorando sin parar, maldiciendo a todos, despeinándose con crueldad, destrozada.

Ritsu la vio, tomó aire y fue hacia ella. Se lo pensó muchísimas veces y finalmente, pudo plantarse frente a Akiyama.

– Escucha... ¿Podemos hablar?

–Sí. –Mio había sido fría.

–No estoy haciendo correctamente mi trabajo. Mis sentimientos se están imponiendo respecto a esto. –Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. –No pasa nada, enserio.

–Sentimientos. –Aún no la miraba directamente a los ojos. – ¿Qué sentimientos?

–Es mejor que no lo sepas, para ti y para mí. –Ritsu se alejó poco a poco, de espaldas, mirándola llena de pena. Mio, harta de todo esto, se levantó y la agarró del hombro.

–Dígame ya. ¿Qué sentimientos? O enloqueceré.

–Estoy enamorada de ti. –Confesó la profesora, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Mio se mordió el labio inferior, a punto de llorar. No sabía de felicidad o de tristeza. Su primera confesión, era tan abrumadora que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

– ¿De mí? Digo... Dios... Hay tantas... Tantas chicas... Que se mueren por usted. Y de mí... –Sin poderlo evitar, se acercó tímidamente, antes de rozar la mejilla ruborizada de Ritsu con sus labios, quien miró al suelo.

–Soy tu profe, está mal, no puede ser. –Contradiciéndose, entrelazó una de sus manos con las de la chica.

–A la mierda con lo que está mal. Yo... Pienso mucho en usted. Me gusta. La amo. Me masturbé pensando en usted. –Ambas se ruborizaron. –Me muero por ti desde hace medio año. –Mio besó el dorso de su mano con amor. –Le pertenezco. Siento que es así. Quiero ser suya. Que me haga suya. Sé que se podrá ocultar. Nadie dirá nada. De hecho puede sancionarme… –Guiñó un ojo, imitando a la mayor. –Por mala conducta. Podemos montar un teatro y nadie lo notará.

Ritsu estaba totalmente asustada. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Había tenido relaciones fallidas, que terminaron destrozándola, odiando el amor, a la gente, a la Humanidad. A pesar de ser siempre jovial, había pasado por etapas de depresión, post ruptura, ver a sus ex parejas rehacer rápidamente su vida, saliendo con otras personas a la semana, sin ningún problema.

Mio era diferente, lo sabía. Había cambiado por ella, se había vuelto más confiada. Podía aparentar muchas cosas, pero Tainaka siempre temía de su propia sombra. Sólo que lo enmascaraba siendo una hipócrita profesora joven y jovial que hacía que sus alumnas se sintieran feliz de tenerla. Sólo quería la aceptación de los demás, a pesar de que le importaba un comino el qué dirán. Quería sentirse amada por primera vez.

La morena había irrumpido en su vida de una forma que no lo esperaba. De hecho, lo que menos imaginaba era que tendría semejante oportunidad de volver a enamorarse otra vez. Si realmente sus palabras eran las que decía, si lo expresaba desde el fondo de su corazón, entonces, Ritsu era capaz de perderlo todo con tal de estar a su lado. Podía hacerse la fría y antipática con el romance, pero en realidad, era una chica de sentimientos honestos, tiernos y amorosos.

La tomó apasionadamente de la mejilla, aún aterrorizada, sin perder tiempo en más nada. La besó con fuerza, con amor, con pasión, de forma delicada, sintiendo que su corazón se volvía un redoble o una máquina de escribir de un novelista inspirado. No había nada, ni nadie que pudiese destrozar este momento único.

Los labios de Akiyama eran de seda, dóciles, pequeños, amables. Seguramente era su primer beso, porque respondía turbadamente a las demandas de la educadora, acariciando su mejilla con amor. Había cariño en cada roce de la morocha, mientras se acariciaban con sus bocas. Las manos de Ritsu acariciaron los hombros de la chica, que era más alta. Eran fuertes, pero también, débiles, no tenían la consistencia de la profesora, acostumbrada a la enérgica batería. Rozó con sus dedos, la tela de la camisa, imaginando cómo sería la piel de Mio, por los brazos, hasta entrelazar ambas manos.

Mio fue quién tomó la iniciativa, estampándola apasionadamente contra la pared. Puso una de sus manos contra el muro y la observó largamente, mientras suspiraba, sin dejar de friccionar sus dedos contra el pómulo ruborizado de una desprevenida Tainaka. Sonrió, muerta de ternura, al verla tan vulnerable, como si fuera un pequeño cordero. Había perdido parte de esa lozanía que la caracterizaba de pies a cabeza, con ella era otra persona.

Tainaka tomó de las manos a Akiyama, para guiarla al aula de profesores. La escuela ya se habría vaciado a estas horas, nadie las molestaría. Tomarían prestada la llave que Sawako una vez le pasó en contrabando. No era el mejor lugar para tener la primera vez, pero a veces, las cosas salen diferente a lo planeado detalladamente. Entraron, cerraron las cortinas, como las demás aulas. Quitaron un par de sillas del lugar, despejaron la mesa enorme que había en el medio. Estaban nerviosas. Mio sentía algo hirviendo en su interior, señal como si dijera "_Lo vienes esperando hace meses, es hora, este es tu momento. No lo arruines". _Ritsu terminó de colocar una silla como último seguro y recurso, por si alguien regresase. Vació el armario de algunas cosas, por si la situación se ponía inaudita. Dejaron todo completamente preparado, nadie las tomaría por sorpresa ni en un millón de años.

Ahora Mio miraba a la ventana, al reflejo, respirando agitada, previniendo lo que estaba por pasar. Sintió las manos de Ritsu tomarla por las caderas, desde la espalda. Le hizo los mencionados masajes, sonriendo; la morena se rió entre dientes por eso. Echó hacia atrás su cabeza, sabiendo qué era lo que le gustaba en demasía. Los dedos de Tainaka sabían moverse, seguramente había contenido parte de ese erotismo en la clase, porque ahora era imposible no sentirse excitada con estas cadencias táctiles. Lentamente, Ritsu fue subiendo a la cintura hasta la cabeza de su alumna, con ternura y una exquisitez enternecedora. Llegó al destino y la friccionó con mucha sensualidad, sin ningún tipo de tapujos. Mio suspiró de placer, Ritsu sabía buscar sus lugares más sensibles. Acariciaba como si lo hiciera en su intimidad, con precisión, elegancia, sexualidad.

–Rit…su…

Escuchó una risita escondida en los suaves labios de Tainaka, mientras ésta comenzaba a besarle el cuello, lentamente. Mio cerró los ojos, concentrándose y no dejándose llevar por la pasión. Algo le decía que Ritsu se encargaría de darle todo el placer del universo entero. Ahora las manos se deslizaban, desabotonando despacio la camisa, sin rozar su piel en ningún momento. Los labios, sin embargo, jugaban una y otra vez por la curvatura del cuello y por encima de la ropa, para volver a su posición inicial. Gimió al sentir que la lengua de la chica mayor, comenzó a humedecer su piel, con cariño y un poco de descaro.

La profesora con gentileza la guió hacia la mesa. Mio se arrodilló, siguiendo las instrucciones y sintió los labios de Ritsu posarse en el hombro semidesnudo. Poco a poco, le quitó la camisa, aún sin enfrentarla. Estaban de espaldas. Ella se agitó, muerta por saber qué vendría ahora, mientras las manos gráciles de la mayor comenzaban a rozar sus pechos. Con mucha fogosidad, descendió por el vientre, hasta la falda. La coqueteó, pero no llegó más abajo, logrando que Mio se mordiera el labio inferior, muerta de ganas. Los labios de Ritsu ahora se volvían más exigentes, mientras succionaba y lamía cada parte de su espalda semidesnuda. Despacio, las manos volvieron hacia los pechos, acariciándolos con una harmonía delicada. Los pezones de Mio comenzaron a lastimar, tragaba con más dificultad, reprimiendo los gemidos. Finalmente, se hizo de ellos por debajo del bra, masajeándolos de forma que Mio soltó otro suspiro, enormemente provocada. Escuchó otra risa, de esa que parece más experimentada. Akiyama se estaba humedeciendo peor que antes, mientras ahora la trigueña le quitaba la prenda de encaje.

Con parsimonia, se dedicó a explorar los pechos redondos y grandes de la alumna, con desparpajo y amor. Una extraña mezcla viniendo de ella. Sin embargo, era imposible no haber fantaseado con ellos, eran grandes, perfectos, invitaban a ser agasajados con el mejor de los placeres. Mio se restregaba imperceptiblemente contra su cuerpo, buscando más placer. Ritsu estaba hirviendo, su piel era fuego, pero podía aguantar un poco más.

Quería enseñarle cómo se hace el amor con una profesora de educación sexual.

Sonriendo pícaramente, desabrochó la falda de Mio, mientras la despojaba de la anteúltima prenda. El cuerpo de Mio era perfecto a sus ojos, su piel era seda ardiente pura. Se deleitaba de sentir las palmas de sus manos recorriendo todas esas partes inexploradas por alguien. Sin poder aguantar demasiado, volvió a acariciar los pechos, hasta llegar poco a poco y con mucha travesura hasta su entrepierna. Quería bien si estaba haciendo correcto el trabajo. Gimió al sentirla hecha un Infierno. Apretó un poco los dedos contra esa delicada parte y comenzó a moverse, para calmarla. Ritsu estaba igual que ella, pero no iba a dar brazo torcer. Mio comenzó a dejar salir unos sollozos de delicia, se movía contra su mano con una sensualidad increíble. Ritsu no pudo evitarlo, bajó la que estaba desocupada hasta la entrepierna para masturbarse. Toda esta estimulación la estaba matando.

Mio lo notó. Notó que Ritsu estaba tocándose detrás de ella y con gentileza, la quitó, para comenzar a experimentar. Era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien de esa forma, pero aún así, decidió tomar ese paso enorme. Ritsu gimió al sentir esos pequeños dedos jugar con su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior, subiéndole la falda. La trigueña comenzó a morder y succionar sin misericordia el cuello y la espalda de su colegiala, mientras su mano no dejaba de moverse una y otra vez, frotando de una forma que jamás lo había hecho con ella misma.

La menor de las dos, comenzó a jugar con la privacidad de Tainaka, haciendo que la chica gimiera en voz baja. En algún momento, se descontroló y quitó todo lo que tenía puesto. Mio siguió los pasos de la profesora, desnudándose ambas. De esta forma, era más cómodo hacerlo. La morena dejó reposar la cabeza en el hombro de la joven, emitiendo suaves suspiros, moviéndose sin control contra ella, cerrando violentamente los ojos. Sin embargo, no dejaba de acariciar la intimidad de Ritsu, la cual se humedecía a niveles desorbitantes. Quizás más que ella. Ritsu se mantenía sutilmente en silencio, pero respiraba de forma entrecortada. Mio sabía que joven estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que hizo las caricias más delicadas. Tainaka leyó los movimientos de Akiyama con sumo cuidado e hizo lo mismo. Sincronizadas, siendo una sola.

Culminaron en puro éxtasis, respirando desesperadamente en busca de aire.

Akiyama se volteó para besar a Ritsu, pero la notó ida. Se extrañó, fascinada por el color miel de los ojos de esa chica. Besó los labios, pero aún no respondía a nada.

–Mio…

– ¿Sí?

–Te amo. –La aludida sintió que le temblaba hasta la última célula del cuerpo.

–Yo a ti, Ritsu. Muchísi…

–Sé mi novia, por favor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, trató de reprimir unas lágrimas, antes de abrazar a la mayor con devoción, escondiéndose en el cuello. Le besó la cara varias veces, con cariño. Era un gran, enorme y dulce sí.

Ritsu sonrió, abrazando a la chica, mientras la recostó suavemente en la mesa, acariciando con sus labios la suave y delicada piel que tenía el honor de probar. Mio suspiraba suavemente, aún sin poder creer que su novia deseara seguir haciéndolo. Nunca era suficiente, para ninguna de las dos.

La erupción que antes se hallaban en el estómago de la trigueña se intensificó, al sentir los sensibles dedos de una Mio ruborizada. Intuía qué era lo que pasaba por esa mentecita, sonrió y siguió jugando con su boca por la piel. El perfume de esa adolescente la embriagaba y en eso pensaba, cuando llegó a los pechos de nuevo. Los lamió sutilmente, logrando que Mio se erizara. Bien, eso era un buen punto. Luego de eso, comenzó a succionarlo suavemente hasta llegar al pezón. Mio, de vuelta, emitió un quejido ahogado.

"_Voy a llevarte a las últimas consecuencias"_. Fue su pensamiento, con una pequeña punzada de delectación intensa. Otra vez volvía a empaparse, lo sabía.

Dejando sutilmente en claro que sólo usaría sus labios, Ritsu posicionó las manos en los costados del cuerpo de la chica.

La besó suavemente en los labios, como comienzo grácil para lo que vendría. La boca descendió suavemente por la curvatura de su barbilla hasta el cuello. Lamió, besó, mordisqueó, succionó, dejando pequeñas marcas que pronto se borrarían para dar paso a unas nuevas. Mio se mantenía silenciosa, pero respiraba de forma entrecortada.

Paulatinamente, sin apuros, descendió hasta el esternón, acariciándolo con delicadeza y picardía. Sentía el corazón descontrolado bajo sus rosados labios sonrientes. Decidió seguir su trayecto y atacar lentamente el pecho izquierdo, con tanta sutileza que Mio suspiró pidiendo más. No. No iba a ceder aún. Sin embargo, siguió estática en su lugar, succionando y dejando marcas más fuertes, aclarando que era de su pertenencia. Al llegar al pezón, escuchó un gimoteo disipado. Sonrió otra vez, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Volvió a succionar y besar. Mordió y lo retuvo entre sus dientes, mientras jugaba con su lengua un par de veces. Mio acariciaba tímidamente los cabellos cortos de Ritsu, como si dijera "_Adelante, más, por favor"._ Arribó al otro, de esa forma tan tortuosamente lenta que desesperaba a la menor. Al segundo de llegar, comenzó a succionarlo con delicadeza, tratando de abarcar todo en sus labios. La chica gimió en voz alta, muerta de placer. Vio cómo sus manos se acercaron a la entrepierna. Soltó su pecho, tomó las manos de la morena y susurró.

–No hay que tocarse. No sea mala alumna. –Sonrió con deleite, haciendo que Akiyama se volviera a encender.

Oyó un gemido en voz alta de frustración y delectación. La mueca de Ritsu se agrandó enormemente, mientras ahora volvía al cuerpo, para llegar hasta el abdomen. Con ternura, comenzó a besar su estómago y lamerlo. Lo arañó algunas veces con los dientes. Mio acariciaba el cabello a la profesora, con la misma cadencia que aprendió en clase, calentando un poco más, si era posible, a su compañera. La mujer siguió jugando hasta llegar al comienzo de su intimidad. Escuchó un suspiro de contención, pero sonrió más pícaramente y se fue a los muslos, para exasperarla. Mio clamó en su garganta, muriendo el sonido allí. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía los labios de la chica arrullar sus delicados muslos. Ritsu no la tocaba. Sólo su boca.

Tainaka mantenía los ojos abiertos, para recordar cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de cerrarlos, pero primero, grabarlo todo. Al acercarse a la privacidad de la joven, saltó hasta el próximo muslo, atendiendo la protesta. Finalmente, una vez de que su boca, su lengua y dientes se saciaran, sabiendo que Mio esperaba el toque de gracia, levantó delicadamente las piernas de la chica. Comenzó a besar parte del trasero y hasta la pantorrilla, enloqueciéndola de satisfacción. Mio imploraba, pedía por favor que la hiciera suya. Exigía. Ritsu no daba más, pero, no iba a desistir.

Una vez que se aseguró de besar cada recoveco de ese magnífico cuerpo, salteó su intimidad para besar los brazos, los dedos, el codo, el doblez interno, logrando que Mio chillara de placer y golpeando dócilmente su pie contra la mesa. Volvió a su cuello otra vez, bajando de a poco, escuchando que la morena estaba a punto venirse. Que lo hiciera. Ése era su plan maestro.

Sin tocar su intimidad, también podía llegar al orgasmo.

Mio tuvo un culminación explosiva, cuando los labios de Ritsu se centraban en la cintura y en las costillas. Respiraba pesadamente, aún no pudiendo creer que esto era posible. Sin embargo, Tainaka no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo, ahora cerrando los ojos miel que la estaban llevando al enloquecimiento. Descendió rápidamente hasta la entrepierna, degustando el sabor de la chica con lascivia. Ahora sus manos abrían lo más posible las piernas, para tenerla expuesta del todo. La lengua tomó control de cada misterioso lugar de la joven, mientras se dirigía lenta y de forma pausada al clítoris. Mio exclamó, retorciéndose. La vio manoseándose los pechos. La sonrisa de Tainaka era casi desvergonzada, cuando volvió hasta ese lugar, para succionarlo delicadamente. Mio volvió a gemir en voz alta su nombre. Descendió ahora hasta el lugar más interno, con la lengua. Alcanzó, para penetrarla suavemente, escuchando un clamor más, uno que formaba de manera sexual su nombre. Ritsu estaba viniéndose mientras lo hacía, no importaba absolutamente nada. Comenzó a entrar y salir, una y otra vez, acostumbrando a la chica con sus intrusiones leves. La morena ya no podía decir ninguna palabra, estaba en otro mundo, uno de puro y único éxtasis.

Subió hasta los labios menores, succionándolos y sin privarse de oír esos fabulosos sonidos que provenían de la boca de la menor. Los mordió, haciendo que se moviera de una forma errática. Genial. Llegó al clítoris, ahora decidida a que volviera a alcanzar al orgasmo. Estaba hinchado, palpitando desesperado.

_Joder, Mio…_

La chica lo hizo, gritando a todo pulmón su nombre, viniéndose explosivamente. Estaba más mojada que antes, para placer de Ritsu.

Volvió a la boca de la chica que temblaba bajo sus brazos, mirándola como un cordero asustado, pero a la vez, embriagada de delirio.

Mio la beso furiosamente, con hedonismo, con lujuria. La boca de la morena envolvió la de Ritsu, dejándola atónita. Había despertado a una Reina Peligrosa, al parecer. Había vuelto ida de goce a la joven.

Mio aplastó los cabellos de la trigueña con sexualidad, mientras ahora se quedaba estática en el lugar, recibiendo sólo besos. La lengua de la chica atacó la de la otra, con desesperación. Mordió sus labios. Los succionó. Los marcó, volvió a morderlos.

Capturó su lengua, para entrecerrarla con sus labios, succionándola, jugando a rasparla con sus dientes. Ritsu gimió, poniéndose bermellón, lo veía con placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, apenas respiraba. Comenzaba a temblar, perdiendo estabilidad.

Mio sonrió sensualmente.

Con sutileza, se deslizó suavemente por debajo del cuerpo de la profesora, olvidando quiénes eran en realidad. Nadie las encontraría, por lo que podría hacer todo lo que deseara. Llegó a los pechos de la mujer, pequeños, perfectos. Los abarcó con su boca, los atrajo. Jugaba con su lengua en el pezón, haciendo que éste endureciera con rapidez. Mio volvió a sonreír, mientras ahora sus manos se posicionaban en el cuello, lenta y calmosamente, para acariciarlo. Ritsu tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo mansamente. Esa energía que tanto la caracterizaba era pura explosión ahora mismo.

Al llegar al otro, Ritsu tiritaba descontroladamente. Se había venido otra vez, lo sabía.

Llegó con rapidez hasta la entrepierna, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar los pechos de la chica. Ritsu no podía creer esta posición tan sensual.

Ella encima de la mesa, casi arrodillada y Mio debajo, ubicada estratégicamente en su intimidad. Pensó inocentemente que esto sólo se veía en las películas para adultos.

La lengua de la morena se movía hábilmente por la intimidad de la chica, mientras iba succionándolo con tranquilidad. Ritsu estaba ahogándose de calor, apenas se había recobrado del orgasmo anterior, gimoteaba de forma que jamás lo hizo con nadie, ni siquiera en esas noches de puro placer íntimo que se regalaba consigo misma al menos una vez al mes. Era increíble cómo esa chica lograba elevarla a un nivel que jamás lo imaginó. Los dedos de Mio comenzaron a jugar en su intimidad, con experiencia. Lascivamente se la imaginó cuando se masturbaba esa tarde. Volvió a gemir. Mio la había penetrado. Mio penetrándose. Otro gemido. El dedo intrusivo de Mio moviéndose con sensualidad en la intimidad de Ritsu estaba haciendo que se la imaginara de esta forma. Un alarido de placer. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con timidez, jamás nadie la había opacado de esta manera. Ahora la boca de Mio se hacía de su clítoris, succionándolo con tanta libídine que hizo que volviera a vibrar. Dos dedos comenzaron a irrumpir en la intimidad de Ritsu, moviéndose rítmicamente. La trigueña estaba a punto de morir de fruición, lo sabía, Akiyama no dejaba de estimularla con ahínco que hizo que se mordiera el puño. Perdió el equilibrio y apoyó las manos en la mesa, para resguardarse. Mio tenía más espacio, se movía rápidamente ahora, enviándole descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. No iba a soportarlo.

Orgasmo.

Era como si pequeños diamantes pulidos cortaran su cuerpo, su cerebro, todo su ser. Incluso el alma. Había aparecido repentinamente, ni siquiera en sus mayores fantasías, lo podría haber predicho. Mio no dejaba de lamerla, pero sí paró de penetrarla. Respiraba agitadísima. Ritsu se incorporó y ya no le importó más nada.

Con un poco de soltura, se colocó en la intimidad de Mio, mientras seguía acariciándola ahora con los dientes. Comenzó a succionarlo, las manos de la trigueña acariciaron los pechos de Mio por debajo del hueco que formaban ambos cuerpos. Mio gimió suavemente contra su intimidad que debía estar tan húmeda que era molesto.

¿Cómo se verían mañana a las caras? ¿Alguien tiene acaso una receta para esto?

Ambas dándose placer al máximo. Ambas ahora volviéndose una sola. Aunque la pose siempre gozó de una fama pornográfica, los dedos de la estudiante volvían a acariciar el clítoris, mientras Ritsu hacía lo mismo, copiándola. Ahora Akiyama tenía las riendas de esta experiencia erótica. La mayor de su vida.

Sus índices se movieron de forma circular, la mayor era su fiel sombra. Ahora, se hacían más rápidos, mientras la lengua entraba y salía de su cuerpo. La copió. Otra vez, volvió a moverse lenta y de forma serpentina, hasta que empezó a succionar su clítoris con fiereza, pero sin hacerle daño. Lo mismo hizo Ritsu. Las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, al igual que a Mio sus manos. La respiración volví a hacerse cargada, con un halo etéreo de sexualidad palpable.

Estaban demasiado estimuladas, tanto que ya era imposible seguir soportando tanta voluptuosidad.

Se vinieron otra vez, con un grito enorme, uno que podría haberlo escuchado toda la escuela, si no fuera que no había nadie.

Ritsu se apartó un poco sofocada, pero Mio estaba como un rabanito con insolación. Ambas se abrazaron, temblando tímidamente. La mayor se rió entre dientes, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste estas cosas?

–Un par de páginas pornográficas. –Admitió Mio, ruborizándose al máximo.

La carcajada de Ritsu fue tan contagiosa que aunque la chica la hubiera golpeado, también se reía.

–Eres toda una pervertida, Mio-chuan. Te has ganado tu diez. –Le besó cariñosamente la punta de la nariz, mientras la aludida se reía infantilmente.

Poco a poco el sopor las fue venciendo y la noche estaba cayendo sobre ellas. Mio fue preventiva y le mandó un mensaje a sus padres, diciendo que se quedaría en casa de la Mugi-chan para arreglar unos proyectos escolares. Ambos aceptaron gustosamente.

Una vez todo enviado, se acostó en los brazos de Tainaka, buscando su lugar en ese cuerpo tan perfecto de la mujer. Suspiró al sentir sus pechos desnudos entre la piel de su rostro y besó el hueco, antes de lamerlo.

– ¿Qué tal una segunda ronda? –preguntó Ritsu, guiñando un ojo.

Mio sólo pudo sonreír con indecencia.

**OMAKE I**

–Mugi-Chan. ¿Quién es a esta hora? –preguntaba una sensual Sawako, vestida de forma elegante.

La alumna se sentó en las piernas de la profesora, en la cara mansión que le regalaron sus padres.

–Es Mio, para que la cubra.

– ¿Tainaka?

–La misma. –Sonrió, antes de besar a la profesora.

Sawako esparció el chocolate tibio en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, justamente en los pechos, para comenzar a lamerlos.

–Uhmm, interesante. Mañana sabré con qué molestarla…

Mugi rió, antes de estremecerse de encanto.

–Totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>NdeAt(s): <em>¿Qué les parece? Merece un review? Esperamos que sí, fue mucho trabajo hacer este lemmon –Mentirosas… –, pero como dijimos que había una sorpresa para el capítulo final, aquí va:

Estamos preparando un OMAKE más, para ustedes. Será un poco más "_Hard"_ que esto, así que si llegamos a su tope de tolerancia, recomendamos no leerlo (Sí, como no…).

Por lo que… ¡Hay más "Mea Culpa" para ustedes! ¡Yay!

Pórtense mal, comenten qué les ha parecido.

¡Besitos!


End file.
